


Anything Goes

by IceCubes



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Ass Play, Castle PI, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Vibrators, dp, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCubes/pseuds/IceCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Castle and Beckett get up to on their night of anything-goes creativity? An explicit ep insert for 'Castle, PI' (7x11).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He slid out of bed, ceding the quilt to her as he slipped on his boxers to give himself just a modicum of modesty. 

“Castle, where are you going?”

There was a pout of frustration in her voice, probably due to the fact they were no longer cuddling, the sweat from round one having cooled on their naked bodies. 

“Trust me, Beckett. You said anything goes, right? I have an idea.”

They’d both been so worked up, from their theory-building/foreplay and from the fact that they’d missed each other over the course of the day, that their first coupling had been fast and rough, neither of them willing or able to take their time, need overwhelming them till he was inside her with their clothes still half on, her orgasm arriving before they’d even properly made it to the bed. This time, he intended to get creative, take his time, and let the journey be as important as the destination, if not more. 

When he plucked the first box on the right out of the closet and brought back to their bed, he saw his wife watching with darkly curious eyes, eager to see where he was going. They had enough toys between them that one box wasn’t enough, and the fact he’d brought this specific one out meant that it wasn’t going to be the handcuffs or the ball-gag or the wax-play, not tonight. Tonight he had a different vision in mind for her, for them both. Instead he brought out the lube, and then away from her prying, excited eyes, kept something else close at hand to surprise her with a little later. He was already half-hard again in excitement and anticipation, ready to enjoy something that they hadn’t tried in a little while, not since that dirty weekend away in the Hamptons just before their wedding. Their first attempt at a wedding. 

When she saw the lube in his hand, her eyes lit up and she bit her lip in excitement. His wife enjoyed ass-play, a lot. Some of her most intense orgasms had come as he had fucked her rear passageway, and he didn’t doubt that tonight would be any different. Though, unbeknownst to her right now, there’d be a little more than that. Eagerly she flipped herself over and shed the quilt, raising herself to her hands and knees and looking over her shoulder.

“God, yes Castle. Great idea.”

“You ain’t seen nothing yet, honey.”

Still, she looked gorgeous in that position, all excited and flushed and ready, her cunt still dewy from the first round, and he could still smell the mixture of his seed mixed in with her juices his hands landed on her round cheeks, grasping and kneading the firm flesh in a manner that elicited a satisfying series of whimpers from her. His thumbs slid over pink labia, dipping inside to get wet and then sliding over sensitive flesh till he reached the puckered hole between her cheeks. For the moment all he wanted to do was tease, and his lips followed his fingers to her butt, kissing and gently biting her cheeks and kept working them over. One hand slipped further down and around between her legs, fingertips sliding over her clit, teasing it out from its hood till it stood erect and she was grinding it against his fingers of her own accord. He waited till he heard breathing change slightly, turning ragged, and then took his fingers away from her clit, sliding in between her folds instead. 

“Castle, please.”

“Nuh-uh, Beckett. We’re going to take it slow this time.”

He felt her silken walls flutter and clamp against his fingers as he slid them slowly inside her, enjoying the heat and slickness, staying carefully away from her g-spot. His mouth was pressed to her lower hips and then worked it’s down her crack, tongue flicking out to tease and tempt. She’d been so shy the first time she’d asked him to give her a rimjob but by now they both knew what it did for her and how she kept herself clean and prepared for the possibility pretty much any time she came to bed. The tip of his tongue slid over the slight crater of her hole, and then he came back up, just working his way around the sphincter, the taste of her slightly astringent and tart. She pushed her ass back into his face, wanting him to penetrate her with his tongue he knew, but he kept to the outside for the moment, just letting her arousal build. 

Already he could feel her juices starting to flow again, his fingers inside her soaked. He brought them out, brought them to her ass, coating her crevice in the evidence of her own arousal, and then brought his mouth back to the valley of her butt, sliding the flat of his tongue over it as he licked up her juices and swallowed them. She bucked under his ministration, whimpered needily at the loss of his fingers from inside her cunt, but he kept up the massage with his tongue, small focused circles around her hole till she was reduced to nothing but moans of his name. 

“Caaaaaaaaastle…”

“What?”

“Please. Please eat my ass, please, fuuuuuuuck.”

The needy edge to her voice made him grin, as did the way she reached in between her legs with one hand and teased her own clit. He let her do that, but as soon as she went to slide her fingers inside herself, he swatted her hand away, denying her that relief. His hands held her asscheeks apart, and he went right in for her rear passageway this time, tongue stiffer as it worked its way past her entrance and he worked his jaw, fucking her with his tongue. His cock was iron hard between his legs now, her pleasure intensifying his own arousal. 

“Oh fuck, yes. Yes, that’s it Castle. Jesus, right theeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrreeeeeeeee.”

Her entire body tensed up under his tongue, quivering at the climax even he could feel building up inside her as he brought his tongue, worked the sensitive flesh around her pucker, sucking and kissing till he could hear her chanting his name, begging faster and faster. His lips sealed around her rear entrance again, his tongue diving back in and this time his thick digits drove back into her cunt at the same time, fingertips sliding over smooth silken inner flesh till he could feel them pressing against his tongue through the wall of her nerves, and he drove extra hard with both mouth and hands at that, knew it would tip her over the edge. 

“Fuck, yesss-”

The orgasm slammed through her, and her juiced flooded her cunt against his fingers. Knees and thighs that had quivered hard finally buckled and gave out as she slumped forward onto her stomach, the rest of her verbal exclamation muffled by the pillow. He wiped the slight sheen of sweat from his forehead, taking his mouth finally off the ass it had just worshipped, and catching his own breath after his nose had been so firmly pressed between her cheeks as he shuffled forward to lie beside her. He was so hard his cock felt like it could bore its way through their mattress, and it got improbably even harder once he started licking his fingers clean of her juices, the tangier and saltier taste of them refreshing on his tongue. 

She turned over onto her back, smiling so widely her cheeks dimpled, and reached out for his cock with her slim fingers, encircling his throbbing shaft. The visual and slightly cooler feel of her wedding band just made it even hotter.

“Thanks babe. Let me return the favour?” She mimed a blowjob as she spoke, the dirty grin sparkling on her features still glowing from the post-orgasm high. 

Instead he held up the bottle of lube, and ran his hand back over her cunt and down to her ass, pressing firmly with his fingers against the hole he’d just been eating and tongue-fucking. 

“Oh, we’re just getting started Mrs. Castle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags will updated in future chapters as required. At least one more chapter is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

When he came back to bed after washing his mouth, she was lying back, ready and waiting.

Spreading the lube over the tip of one finger, he caught her watching him eagerly as she slid a pillow under her hips, her ass raised as she spread her legs for him. This was one of their favourite positions for anal, and he knew she loved it especially because she could see him work on her and got off on the visual thrill as much as anything. Forest-green eyes were bright and large with arousal, the scent of sex heady in their room as he took a deep breath, 

“Ready, Beckett?”

He pressed the tip of the lubed-up finger against her tight pucker, still wet from his oral ministrations, and she nodded eagerly. 

“Fuck yes, Castle. Do it.”

She almost hummed expectantly under her breath, toying with her own breasts with one hand as he lightly pushed in with the finger, sliding into her hot canal that clamps down around him. He’s slow and gentle, flexing his knuckle at her entrance so it stretches as he coats her inside with the lube, and then extracts his finger for more. She pinched and rolled each of her nipples in turn as his newly-coated finger returned to her ass, spreading the lube around her ring and inside as evenly as possible. Her breather was shallower now, faster. 

“Another finger, Castle. Put another finger in my ass!”

He did as she said, putting the lube on two fingers. One entered first again, and she moaned in pleasure when the second one joined it, slowly sliding in till the first knuckle is stretching her ring and then pushing deeper till they’re two knuckles deep. His thumb slides over her wet folds, and then through them, brushing over sensitive nerves. He reaches higher with it, till he’s circling the nub of her clit and she’s reduced to incoherent moaning. He loves the sight of her like this, reduced to just her animalistic urges, nothing but a bundle of sensation, all at his hands. 

“Please, Castle. Pleaaaaaseeeeeeee.”

She summons up the wherewithal to form words again from somewhere, lifting her neck so she can plead with her eyes too. They were large and almost black with need, almost enough to induce him to give her what she wanted. What she needed. 

“What, Beckett? What do you want?”

“Please fuck my ass, Castle. I want your cock deep in my ass.”

He grinned, his hardness flexing slightly at her words. She had a filthy mouth when she wanted to, and it was so hot to hear his wife begging in such a depraved manner. And one good turn clearly deserved another. He pushed gently at the thin wall of nerves separating her ass from her cunt, knowing she would feel the effect on both sides, and immediately she moaned and dropped her head back, riding the sensation.

“Is that right, my filthy little anal slut? Do you want me to spread your legs wide? To line up the tip of my cock at your asshole, which is bigger with fingers in it now, and drive it inside you? Fuck you up the ass so you can come with my cock in your butt like the hungry little ass whore you are?”

“Yes, God, yes Castle!”

“What if I fuck your pretty little pink pussy instead, Beckett?”

He slides his thumb back through her folds, soaking it again in her juices, almost grinning at his reversal of the usual ‘two in the pink and one in the stink’ gesture with two fingers up his wife’s ass and just the thumb sliding through her cunt. 

“No, please Castle. My ass. I’ll do anything, I’ll make it up to you. Just fuck me in my ass.”

Her voice is now reduced to a series of imploring whimpers, and he can feel her need roiling through her body, shivers of arousal that transmit themselves to him through contact. He withdraws his fingers and wipes them thoroughly on a nearby towel, before doing as he promised and spreading her legs. She’s so eager that she tries to slide downwards towards him as he positions himself between her legs, but he stills her movement, holding her steady by her thighs. She looks so wanton, so completely ready to be fucked, her sphincter widened now and ready to be stretched further. There’s another sheen of sweat on her forehead, her hair splayed wildly across the pillow, and the pink of her cunt is so shiny with her juices he has to hold himself back from feasting on it.

When his cockhead starts pushing against her asshole, he notices her closing her eyes and holding her breath, enjoying the pure sensation for what it is. The fit is tight, snug around his shaft, and incredibly hot. The lube makes it a little slicker, easier to penetrate, though he goes slowly at first before speeding up as he reaches deep inside her. 

“Fuck yes. Harder, Castle. Fuck me harder.”

Balancing himself against her splayed legs, still holding them high and apart, he complies and thrusts harder and deeper inside her. The visual of his fat cock disappearing inside her gaping ass is so fucking hot, so much so he has to clench himself from erupting too soon. Instead, he plays with her cunt, sliding a finger over her clit, teasing that erect little nub that is standing proudly outside its hood.

She’s been reduced to a gibbering “uh-uh-uh”, her body shifting back and forth every time his cock reaches deep inside her and comes back out again, his balls slapping her butt-cheeks. 

“That feels so fucking good, Kate. Your ass is so fucking hot and tight around my cock, you don’t even know. I love fucking you in the ass, love seeing you so turned on, enjoying this so much.”

She opens her eyes, meeting his gaze, unable to reply but acknowledging and returning his sentiments silently. His track down her body, the shapely curve of her neck, how her breasts are jiggling every time he pounds her, one of her hands playing with each nipple in turn. Her other hand is simply squeezed around the sheet next to her, white-knuckled with pleasure-pain as she tries to resist her orgasm for as long as possible, he knows. 

It’s time to bring out his surprise. Luckily, he left it within reach of him, knowing he’d need it when he was ass-deep inside her. She looks at him in surprise when he slows down for a second, still buried inside her and leans over to bring out what he wants. 

“Castle wha-“

It’s one of her favourite vibrators, slim and green with a little extra little attachment on top to stimulate her clit. He’s seen her use it alone, and they’ve use it together at times too (he loves working the settings, controlling when she orgasms and how hard). As soon as she sees it, she breaks off her question, knowing exactly what he has in mind and he can see it in her features how badly she wants it, she needs it even as she struggles to find the words with his cock still deep in her ass.

“Castle…I…fffffffffuck. Please. Babe, I need…”

“I know what you need.”

He turns on the toy with a flick of his fingers, letting her watch, teasing her with the sound and movement as it sit in his palm, right in her eyeline, before moving his hand down till its tip is buzzing and resting at her entrance just in between her outer lips. He knows her, knows the rhythms of her body, how much she can take. She’s going to start coming as soon as the vibrator enters her. Already her head is lolling back and her eyes are closed again in anticipation. 

He pushes it in, ensuring that the attachment is right against her clit.

The reaction is as he expected. A long wordless scream erupts from her throat as the orgasm slams through her body, almost violently. He can even feel the vibrations of the toy through the thin flesh that separates her asshole from her cunt, feels her entire body shake and clamp around him as she lifts her entire back and hips of the bed and up in the air. Her juices squirt and gush around the vibe and his hand, covering him in her wetness. One more pump and the sensation is too much for him to take too- the pleasure, the vibrations, the heat, the tightness. Everything overwhelms him and he can’t hold it back any more.

“Oh God, Kate, I’m coming! Fuck!”

He feels himself erupt deep inside her ass, thick spurts of his splashing against her rear passageway as he holds himself buried deep inside her. She’s orgasming again, another shaking, shivering climax rolling through her body as she clenches the sheets on either side of her so hard she might rip them. The sensation is too much and he closes his eyes, white hot starbursts overcoming him as he feels himself continue to pump his load into her. The vibrations continue to pleasantly massage his softening cock, and he keeps the vibe against her sensitive parts, coaxing orgasm after orgasm out of her, smaller and smaller aftershocks that continue to rock her body till she musters the coherency to speak again.

“Castle, stop. Too much.”

Allied with her hand pushing away the toy, he switches it off and moves it back slightly, looking down at his wife. An satiated mess, her juices soaking his hand and groin, not to mention the sheets below them, pure euphoric bliss on her features. 

Getting creative had been well worth it.


End file.
